Operation: BIBIGY
by ReneeSpector
Summary: Weird title yes, but I swear, it's good, but you should also judge it for yourselves, R


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KND**

**note: the title is really weird but my mind kind of went blank, not the best story teller, but don't judge me, hope you like this story, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D, ;D**

* * *

**OPERATION: B I B I G Y**

**Beware**

**It**

**Before**

**It**

**Gets**

**You**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: PRESENT**

A deafening wail sounded behind the team as they ran for their lives, literally., whatever it was that was following slowly behind them could probably eat one of them whole, how this thing had come to be, they didn't know, it had fiery eyes, burning brightly under the moonless sky, black fur, like a silhouette, that covered every inch of the huge monster, except for the eyes, of course.

Finding shelter from this thing was like trying to hide from god, sort of, as it stamped on after the small group, it left deep indents in the earths crust, there was no escaping this thing! Whatever it was, it had to have a tracker implanted in its brain, even if they were on the other side of the world, it would probably dig right through the earths core just to get to them.

Sweat trickled slowly down their faces, their legs ached from what seemed like hours of running, sometimes, they wanted to give up, hand themselves over to the huge, black creature, only hoping the pain of being eaten would last for only minor milliseconds, but two young children out of the six kept everyone pushing on.

Ones name was Nigel, A.K.A, Numbuh 1, the bald leader of sector V, the role was forced upon him by previous leader, numbuh 5, thin, his sea-blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of thick, black sunglasses, he wore a red, long-necked, long-sleeved shirt, along with a pair of tan khakis, old, brown shoes completed his look, he was a serious boy, a workaholic, very serious about missions, it would take **alot **to loosen** him **up, he did have a laugh every once and awhile but don't count on it.

The other was young girl, very thin with her long blond hair tied in a tight ponytail rising to the back-ish, top of her head, her bangs hanging over her eyes slightly, confident, beautiful blue eyes, shining somehow, even with no moon, a frown set on her face as she concentrated on the obstacle ahead of her, same frown could be said for Nigel, she wore a tie-dye shirt with three letters, KND, imprinted in a straight line down the front of the shirt, black shorts, rising just above the knees, matched the black lettering, making the suit a pair, what completed the look was a pair of orange and white sneakers, shoelaces tied and bobbing up and down with every, running, step she took, her name was Moby, A.K.A Numbuh 8, was seven-years old at the moment, didn't really know her role in sector V, everyone said she was good at everything, even when Nigel was sick one day and she had taken his role as leader for a day, she denied it each time they told her she could do anything though. She had graduated at three-years-old, would have been sooner but, even with her moves, she still needed **some **training, for one year, she acted as a second training instructor at arctic base, some of the best fighters had learned off of her at sometime, when she was four, she was finally made to make her own sector, sector N.C, original sector of numbuh 8, home to Numbuh 8, Numbuh 15, 16, 17, 18a, and 18b,after two years of service to sector N.C, and an outstanding number of missions completed, she was sent to sector V to see if she could offer a helping hand to bring the sector back up to it's former glory, in less than a year, the sector succeeded in rebuilding, but everything went wrong when Cree, A.K.A numbuh 11, betrayed the KND, numbers 8a and 8b were scheduled to be decommissioned soon after and Maurice, A.K.A numbuh 9, had already been taken off the long list of KND operatives, numbers 8a and 8b were like her brothers, the older brothers she never had, they acted as a group, she was an 8c, but only an 8, all that was left was her and Abby, A.K.A numbuh 5, then Nigel, Hoagie, A.K.A numbuh 2, Kuki, A.K.A numbuh 3, and Wally, A.K.A numbuh 4 came, she was seven then, after all, it was only two months ago.

Hoagie, numbuh 2, a plump, yet surprisingly 'tall' boy, he was the fourth tallest in the group, the only one below his height was Wally, numbuh 4, he had medium brown hair that was hidden beneath his aviator headdress, his deep, brown eyes were behind his yellow tinted goggles, he wore a frown like the others although he was usually smiling in any situation, making up corny jokes that practically ruined Abby's, numbuh 5's, life. He wore a baby blue, buttoned shirt, along with brown, khaki pants, his shirt was tucked into his pants and he wore a belt, he looked pretty much immaculate, except for the aviator cap and yellow-tinted goggles, his shoes were black and white, kind of creating a classic, yet immaculate look to the boy, originality mixed in with his style, mechanic of sector V, sometimes he had help from Numbuh 8, but not always, only when she agreed, that girl just didn't want to stand out, be popular.

Abby, numbuh 5, was slender, quick and agile, she was sector Vs spy, though, sometimes, she persuaded Moby to come with her, no matter how much she told the girl she was a natural, she still denied it, there was no doubt in Abby's mind that really, all the girl wanted to do was blend with the crowd, she didn't want to be the best, sometimes, being unoriginal isn't the best way to spend your life. Anyway, Abby had dark brown hair, so dark you could think it was black, her hair was braided, falling neatly down her back, she wore a red hat, pulled low over her auburn eyes, silver loops bounced up and down, attached to her ears as she ran, a frown, like the others, was stamped to her face, her skin was medium brown like Hoagies hair, just a tiny bit lighter, she wore a dark blue shirt, stripes running down the sides, ending a little past her hips, it was a long shirt, she wore white shorts that could just barely be seen from under the shirt, her shoes were white and black, like Hoagies, she was a girl of few words, very mysterious, most conversations she had were with the other two girls, Moby and Kuki.

Kuki, numbuh 3, was also very thin like the other two girls, her cheerful attitude brightened up any situation, except right now her usual happy smile was a frown like the others, her raven black hair reached down her back, landing in about the middle of her back, bangs were visible, outlining her forehead, she wore an oversized sweater, the sleeves covered her hands and kept going about another inch, it went passed her hips, like Abby's shirt but a bit longer and long sleeved, she wore black tights that ran down her legs, somehow almost looking like pants, skinny-jeans more like, like Abby and Hoagie, she wore black and white shoes, this girl was a cheerful, rainbow-monkey lover, she secretly had a very 'fiery' side to her, the team would learn about it someday.

Finally there's Wally, he wasn't exactly thin but fat wouldn't be very appropriate to say for him, more like in the middle, his blond hair cut in a bowl-cut fashion, he had a fighting spirit that would lead him into either winning or losing, though he was a fighter, the sight of blood made him freeze on the spot, his clothes were made up of an orange hoodie along with a pair of blue jeans, his shoes were like Abby's, Hoagie's, and Kuki's, black and white, though he loves to fight and wouldn't hesitate to become part of any battle, he had his 'nice' emotional phases too.

The whole of sector V ran on, judging by they're position, one could only calculate they're destination wasn't too far away, only about a mile, not very far, but with how long they had been running, could they make it? Or would they're tiresome journey catch up to them?

* * *

**Sorry if I made Numbuh 8, Moby, a little too original, I want to make an awsome character for my story, review! You know ya wanna...joking, Feliz Navidad! (Merry Christmas!)**** :D ****;D **


End file.
